A Wedding Reunion
by deoki tenchi
Summary: After years of being apart, the gang finally get back together for brocks wedding (AAML) - my first fic - it's finally finished, minor changes made to the ending! please read and review, thank you.
1. A Master's Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

A Wedding Reunion

Thoughts will be in _italics_

… … …

Chapter 1 – A Masters Memories

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town. The sun was shining brightly and there was a gentle breeze in the cool morning air. At the end of the road was a young man of about 6ft with untamed spiked hair crushed under a baseball cap and a pikachu running by his side. This is of course the current pokemon master Ash Ketchum returning home after a morning's training session with his pokemon and was now racing his pikachu home (just because he's pokemon master doesn't mean he can afford to move out of his mothers house). Ash got up at the crack of dawn every morning to train his pokemon and he was always back in time for breakfast.

Delia: Hi sweetie! I made you your favourite

Ash:  Oh mom, I told you not to bother, I'm a grown man of 19… what would people say if they knew that the pokemon master was being fed by his mom!?

Delia:  (raises her eyebrows) would you rather make your own breakfast?

Ash:  no, not really, but… (cut off by Delia)

Delia:  (smiles at him) then don't complain, I made plenty for you and your pokemon so eat up

Ash:  thanks mom… sorry.

Delia: Anyway, I think you got an email this morning.

Ash:  Yeah! … who from?

Delia:  don't know, it was addressed to you so I didn't open it.

Ash finished his breakfast and went over to the computer to check the email and was pleasantly surprised…

Ash:  wow! It's from Brock, I haven't heard from him in about 3 years.

Delia: what's he doing now?

Ash: last I heard, he and Suzie had opened a pokemon breeders centre together to train, groom and breed pokemon

Delia:  oh yeah, that's right! He and Suzie ended up becoming a couple didn't they? – Oh it's so sweet that Brock finally found a girl to love him back

Ash:  well now they're tying the knot

Delia:  what do you mean?

Ash:  that's what the emails about, they're getting married a month from today in Pewter City – wow, I never realised he'd moved back home – and hey! We're both                      invited; _although he is cutting his guest list a little close, I mean it's only a month away._

Delia:  that's wonderful!! … send him back saying we accept… oh hold on a minute, won't you be away to……(Ash cuts her off)

Ash:  yeah, but I'll be back by then, you don't honestly think I'd miss my best friends wedding do you? (Mrs. Ketchum walks back into the kitchen)

_        I wonder if she'll be there?_

Ash finished sending his email to Brock and went upstairs to finish his packing. Ash was going to Marseille in the south of France to the Pokemon League World Championships. He had already won the national title as the youngest master in the history of the league and he now felt ready to become world champion. – Ash had already fought his way up to the quarter-finals but because of 'technical difficulties', they were postponed for a month, so Ash went home as he had other duties to attend to - It was going to take 4 weeks to finish the league, which means he would be home 3 days before Brocks wedding. However, as Ash was finishing his packing to fly off that night, his mind wasn't on his upcoming matches but was on the past he left behind with Brock and her.

Ash remembered back to how he and Brock had met and to various points in their history such as when Brock left to go to Valencia Island with Professor Ivy only to return a short time later for reasons unknown, and also every time he went chasing after a girl only to have his heart stomped on. Ash laughed out loud at the thoughts flowing through his mind.

Ash:  _its hard to believe that Brock's finally with a girl who wants to be with him. I guess a lot can change in 3 years, I knew he always liked Suzie but I guess I could never picture them actually getting married, but then again, Brock never ceases to amaze me_

As Ash continued to remember his days of travelling around as a wannabe trainer, it was only a matter of time before 'she' popped into his head. 'She' is of course his red-haired, red-tempered friend Misty. Misty was the only girl Ash ever fell for, but of course he never realised just how much he loved her until she left. Misty's sisters made her go home four years ago just before he set out to compete in the Hoenn League. This was the last time he saw Misty and he regretted never telling her how he felt. The only comfort Ash had was the thought that Misty never really liked him anyway, so even if he had told her, she would have laughed in his face and voluntarily left him. However, these thoughts didn't stop Ash from thinking about her and what she was doing now.

Ash never wanted to believe that when they said goodbye, it would be the last time they would see each other. Even when he had finished the Hoenn League and returned home he didn't want to be without Misty. On his way home to Pallet, Ash called over to the Cerulean Gym to see Misty, but when he got there, Daisy told him that she had already left to go travelling on her own, so he just went on home (May and Max had stayed in the Hoenn region and Brock went off with Suzie to open their Breeding Centre). Of course Ash found out years later when he became pokemon master that Misty went out to the Whirl Islands to become the Pokemon Alpha Omega. But even though he knew where she was, he still couldn't bring himself to contact her as it had been so long and he wouldn't know what to say to her.

Ash:  _she probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway and I'm sure she'd have a boyfriend so I don't want to annoy her_

With that, Ash headed up to Prof. Oak's lab to choose his six pokemon to travel and battle with, and also to say goodbye to the professor, Tracy and Gary (who were also invited to Brock and Suzie's wedding). They wished him luck and he went home to wait for the car from the pokemon league to pick him up. After saying goodbye to his mother, ash went off in the car. He had only been pokemon master for a year, but this opportunity arose and he felt he couldn't refuse. Ash left for Marseille with his most prized possession – his memories.

*~* 

this is the end of the first chapter of my first fic so please be cruel with your reviews


	2. Misty Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

Well the first chapter was about ash's reaction to brocks email, so its pretty obvious who this chapters about, enjoy

A Wedding Reunion

… … … 

Chapter 2 – Misty Memories

Unfortunately, the weather on Silver Rock Isle wasn't as nice as it was in Pallet Town, as the trainer running down the road would know. The rain was beating down heavily on the young woman below who was obviously running to avoid the upcoming storm. The rain made her long red hair stick to her back and face, which made it more difficult to see and to protect the item she was clutching to her chest from the rain. However, she ran into the pokemon centre only to encounter good news.

Nurse Joy:  Good Morning Misty!

Misty:  'morning Joy (Misty unclenches her arms from her chest to uncover the item as being her pokemon togepi)

Nurse Joy:  have fun training this morning?

Misty:  Oh yeah! The sun was so blinding that I couldn't see the blue in the sky, oh wait a minute, that wasn't sunshine, it was rain!! I thought this season was supposed to be summer, not monsoon season!

Nurse Joy:  calm yourself Misty! You've been living in the Whirl Islands for just over 3 years, you should be used to the weather by now.  You should also know that the high pressures and temperatures sometimes cause unpredictable rainstorms like this.

Misty:  I guess so … anyway, have you any towels to dry togepi and myself with?

Nurse Joy:  sure, I'll get you one now

Misty:  thanks

Nurse Joy goes and gets a towel for Misty, meanwhile…

Misty:  _its not the first time I've been caught in rain like this. At least back then I was never alone in the storms, I wonder what he's up to n…_(cut off by Joy)

Nurse Joy:  here you go Misty and here's one for you togepi

(togepiiii!)

Misty:  thanks Joy

Nurse Joy:  oh I almost forgot, (Joy lifts a letter from the reception desk) this letter came in the post from your sisters this morning

Misty:  My Sisters!! Since when do they write to me!?

Nurse Joy:  its not from them, the person who sent it obviously doesn't know you live here and sent it to the gym, so your sisters just forwarded it here in the post.

Misty:  Oh… thanks Joy

Misty finished drying herself and togepi and now had the towel wrapped around her head, as she opened up the letter and read it, her eyes lit up.

Misty:  Awesome! It's from Brock! This is amazing.

Nurse Joy:  is Brock that guy that kept chasing all the girls on the island – including me – the first time you where here?

Misty:  Yep, the very one. I haven't seen him in about 4 years but I know he runs the breeding centre in the Indigo Plateau, which appears now to be moving to Pewter City. I guess he doesn't know I've been here for the past 3 years

Nurse Joy:  how come he wrote to you? Is something wrong?

Misty:  no, he's... getting married! To… oh wow! To Suzie, and he wants me to go! _I always knew he'd end up with Suzie from the first day they met, at least now I hope his womanising days are over_

Nurse Joy:  are you going to go?

Misty:  of course I'm going to go. Brock is the big brother I never had but always wanted, so I'd never miss his wedding for anything. And besides, I haven't been home in a while so it'll be great to see everyone again

Nurse Joy:  that's great! Sure, why don't you take the next couple of months off? There's not much happening lately and I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again.

Misty:  I guess you're right. In fact, **you are **right, I'm gonna go home and deliver my message in person. Thanks Joy, I'll go pack my stuff right now and get the next ferry back to Viridian City and go home from there. (FYI: Misty lives at the pokemon centre and travels around the different centres of the whirl islands)

Misty goes back to her room and frantically starts to pack away all her stuff. She's obviously excited about going home and seeing Brock and her sisters again.

Misty:  _I can't believe Brock's finally settling down, I still remember each and every time I had to drag him away from all those other girls so he wouldn't make an idiot out of himself_

Misty continued to laugh about Brocks antics over the years to her pokemon and they laughed with her. But of course, thoughts of Brock will always bring up thoughts of him,… Ash.

Misty:  _{I wonder how my pokemon master's been doing without me. Its been 4 years since I last saw Ash. I wonder if he even remembers me. I guess fate decided to be cruel to us by making my sisters win that beauty contest. Ash is the only guy I've ever fallen in love with. Sure Rudy comes and goes, but he's nothing like Ash, no matter how much he tries. I guess it took me to be apart from him to realise just how much I cared for and loved him. I don't know why I still feel like this, I mean, its been 4 years, I'm sure he'd be with some other girl by now. Even if he doesn't remember me, I hope he'll be there, just so I can him again.}_

Misty packed her stuff extra quick to catch the first morning ferry (in my story, pokemon masters have free transport on boats, planes, buses etc, I don't know if its true but that's how it goes in my story). She continually kept a smile on her face all morning.

Misty:  _I wonder… if I leave now will I make it to Pallet Town before Ash heads off to Marseille, I don't think there's a trainer in the country who doesn't know why Ash is going to France. I hope I make it in time, to at least wish him luck…_

Misty grabbed her stuff, said a quick farewell to Nurse Joy and dashed out the door. Although the rain completely drenched her, Misty didn't care, as not only was she going to see Brock, she was also going to see Ash. This thought made Misty run even faster. Even though she had just caught the ferry, it was still too late. When she got to Pallet Town, she found out that Ash had been gone for over an hour.

*~*

well that's the second one, the third chapter will be up soon, so please review and be as mean as you like.


	3. A Welcoming Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

I know that Misty comes back for about 3 episodes and that togepi leaves her, cause I'm a sucker for reading spoilers (check out www.tvtome.com). But in my story, they never actually met up again and Misty still has togepi but that will be explained in this chapter.

So finally we arrive at the third chapter, this chapter brings Brock into the story (Brock is my favourite character and I love him to bits, so he had to get a fairly big part and I mean, you can't get a better part than the story being centred around your own wedding). Enjoy. Thank you!

*~*

A Wedding Reunion

… … …

Chapter 3 – A Welcoming Reunion   (don't ask, I'm not good with titles)

There wasn't a single person who wasn't glad to see Misty. Mrs. Ketchum was so glad to see her again that she invited Misty's sisters, Prof. Oak, Tracy, Gary, Brock and Suzie over as a kind of welcome home dinner. Of course, Misty and Brock spent most of the evening catching up with each other. They talked about everything from pokemon to work, relationships and of course Ash.

Brock:  you can't wait to see him can you?

Misty:  no, what about you?

Brock:  I can't wait to see him either, I mean, who would have guessed that he'd become pokemon master in such a short amount of time. It just doesn't feel like it's been 3 years since we last spoke.

Misty:  Suzie was telling me earlier that you asked him to be best man

Brock:  yeah, in the email I sent him I asked him to be best man. He replied saying that he wouldn't miss it for the world, so I assume that means yes, and if we can't trust his word what can we trust? _I just hope he read the whole email and knows he's my best man_

Misty:  I guess so…anyway, how come you sent him an email and not a letter?

Brock:  well, since he is pokemon master, you never know where he is because of the extra training he does so by sending an email, he was guaranteed to get the message. Although I knew that you are the water pokemon alpha omega, I never realised that you stayed in the whirl islands, so I sent a letter to the Cerulean gym thinking that you went back home, so, sorry.

Misty:  oh that's ok, there's no need to apologise, I never told many people where I was anyway. So other than who's here tonight, is there anyone else I know who'll be at the wedding?

Brock:  yeah there should be some familiar faces, almost every gym leader I know will be there, so I'm sure you'd recognise some of them, there will be some Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's and…(cut off by Misty)

Misty:  (Misty raises her eyebrows) and here I was thinking that you were just with Suzie…

Brock:  what are you talking about? Of course I'm only with Suz…Hey! Don't you get any funny ideas! (Misty laughs out loud at this) my days of chasing after every Jenny and Joy I see are over, I'm a one woman man, I only have eyes for Suzie now, I'll have you know!!

Misty:  Brock you'll never know how weird it is to hear you say that. (She laughs again) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, anyway, continue, who else will be there?

Brock:  My dad obviously and my brothers and sisters, Suzie's parents, her sister, who by the way is maid of honour, more of Suzie's friends and family, a lot of our friends we've met over the years, Jessie and James and…(cut off again)

Misty:  you have got to be kidding me!?

Brock:  Nope! Jessie and James will be there, but they are **very** different from how you remember them.

Misty:  how so?

Brock: well, they are no longer in Team Rocket, they quit not long after you left 'cause Jessie found out she was pregnant and so she and James decided to quit as they wanted to raise a family (Misty is clearly in shock from hearing this, her eyebrows nearly joined the rest of her hair and her mouth dropped open, Brock starts to laugh at her reaction but can control himself enough to continue). They were married not long after this and opened their own beauty salon for pokemon and for people. About a year ago, they were close to being bought over by one of those corporate giants so they came to us for help, so Suzie and I decided to incorporate their beauty salon to our breeding centre, therefore the 4 of us run it together and Jessie and James take care of all beauty needs of pokemon and trainer. Everyone was as shocked as you are when they quit Team Rocket, including May and Max, even though they only knew Jessie and James for a couple of months.

Misty:  who are May and Max?

Brock:  oh sorry, I forgot you don't know them; they will also be at the wedding. They are a brother and sister who travelled with Ash and I around the Hoenn region. After Ash won the Hoenn League and decided to go home, May and Max wanted to stay at their home in the Hoenn region to continue on with their own training.

Misty: oh I see, I never realised Ash won the Hoenn League

Brock:  Really!? I thought you did.

Misty:  No, at the time, I was still at home, so I didn't here much news about anything.

Brock:  you wanna know something Misty? Ash found it quite difficult to get through the Hoenn League without you.

Misty: I find that hard to believe.

Brock:  no I mean it. Think about it Misty, you travelled around with Ash for 5 years straight, you were the only one who was with him everyday and saw him through every badge and league he was in, because I mean, I came and went and came back again and Tracy didn't exactly stay with you for too long either. Even though he didn't always show it, Ash really needed you and depended on you to help him through it. Although he did miss you, I mean we all did, it really hit Ash hard during the League that you were really gone as you weren't there to cheer for him.

Misty:  so what you're saying is, thoughts of me dragged him down and stopped him from battling as hard as he usually does?

Brock: no you misunderstand Misty, thoughts of you didn't slow him down, in fact it did the opposite because I have never seen Ash battle as hard as he did during that league. He battled extra hard to win, not just to prove that he was a great trainer, but so that he could go home and tell you that he'd won and hope that you'd be proud of him for winning something on his own without help from anyone.

Misty: you really think so?

Brock: I know so.

Misty just stared down at her feet and started to smile at the fact that Ash actually thought of her while he was battling in the Hoenn League. Brock just stared at Misty for a few minutes trying to think of the best thing to say to her as of course only Brock understood the Ash and Misty situation, as he had known them longer than anyone. After a minute or two pondering what to say to her, he felt there was only one thing he could say…

Brock:  do you still love Ash?

Misty:  What!! I …I've never loved Ash!

Brock:  Misty, you may be a very good pokemon trainer, but you're not a very good liar.

Misty:  I…I'm NOT lying!!

Brock:  Misty please! Since the day you met Ash, you've been living in denial about your feelings for him. I've always known how you've felt about Ash; hell even Tracy picked up on it and he wouldn't know what a relationship was if one jumped up and bit him on the ass!

Misty: was it that obvious?

Brock: do you want me to call Tracy here to explain it to you?

Misty:  no, that's ok. Besides, what's the point in trying to love Ash, it's not like he'd ever love me.

Brock: what makes you say that? Weren't you listening to what I just told you about the Hoenn League?

Misty: oh come on Brock! Open your eyes! He only likes me around so he has someone to cheer for him and for someone to listen to his bragging about what a brilliant trainer he is! He's always hated me otherwise!

Brock: no he doesn't, he never has!

Misty: well he doesn't exactly like me now does he! I mean, all we ever did was fight!

Brock is clearly pissed off by this conversation and starts to get ready to leave as he sees Suzie is ready to go.

Brock:  Misty, you're a very blind person.

Misty:  I can see perfectly fine thank you!

Brock: I don't mean physically blind!

Misty:  well what do you mean then!?

Brock: Ash does like you, your problem is, you just can't see that.

Misty: it's a bit hard to tell if a person really likes you if you haven't seen them in four years.

Brock starts to walk away but stops and turns back to Misty with a smile on his face.

Brock: have you ever heard the saying, "absence makes the heart grow fonder"?

Misty looks puzzled by what Brock had just said, but he just smiles as he walks away.

Brock: I guess we'll find out in 4 weeks … it was good to see you again Misty, see ya round. _If those two still don't like each other, then I'm really marrying Jessie    next month _

          (Brock chuckles to himself and leaves with Suzie)

Feeling confused, annoyed and relieved by her conversation with Brock, Misty thanks Mrs. Ketchum for the dinner and goes back to Cerulean City with her sisters to await Brock and Suzie's big day.

*~*

Well, this is the end of chapter 3, this part actually turned out longer than I anticipated as this was supposed to be with what happens next, so you'll have to read the next chapter to find out happens. If they were together, then this chapter would be too long so I separated them into two chapters. The next part is called "The Night Before" and you'll see what happens when Ash eventually returns.

Hope you enjoyed it and I welcome all kinds of reviews! Thank You!


	4. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

Well here we are for the fourth chapter. This one sees Ash returning from France, the question is, how will Ash and Misty react to each other after 4 long years apart? 

*~*

A Wedding Reunion

… … …

Chapter 4 – The Night Before

Four weeks had past and it was now the day before the wedding. Not only was Brock stressed at the fact that the hotel had been double booked and there weren't enough rooms for all the guests that some of them had to stay in the pokemon centre (namely all his own friends), he was stressed by the fact that there was no sign of his best man. Everyone had been watching Ash's progress on TV along with the rest of the world. Ash had made it all the way to the final and was already in the history books for being the youngest ever finalist in the world championships. However, the final battle had to be postponed due an accident at the stadium. Five out of the eight trainers were hurt, however, Ash and another 2 trainers managed to avoid the situation, but the problem was, Ash's opponent for the final was hurt (although it was never announced on the news how injured he was) therefore, the match had to be postponed for several days. This worried everyone as they thought that Ash wasn't going to be at the wedding and of course Misty couldn't exactly remain silent about the situation.

Misty: THAT SELFISH BASTARD! I bet you anything that he'll stay for that final instead of coming home to support his best friend on the most important day of his life!! 

Brock: Misty, give him a break, it is the **world** championships after all, if he wins, this could be the biggest break of Ash's career!

As Brock is trying to calm Misty down, they all hear the doors of the pokemon centre slam shut…

Ash: yeah, cause you wouldn't want that selfish bastard to be in a bad mood before the big day now, would you? (Ash raises his eyebrows in cocky way toward Misty)

Misty just gives Ash the evil eye as if she just saw him yesterday and as she's just about to go over and slap him across the face, everyone pushes past her to get to Ash leaving her standing there feeling bemused

Everyone: ASH!!!

Tracy: what time do you call this!! You're cutting it a little close aren't you? I mean you should have been back 2 days ago! … Oh and how did you know we were at the pokemon centre?

Delia: that would be because of me. I left a message for Ash at home in case he got back late to tell him to join us at the pokemon centre.

Ash: yeah I got the note, thanks mom.  Anyway, there was an incident, not an accident as the news keeps saying and …(cut off by Gary)

Gary: yeah we heard that already, but what happened? Did you win?

Ash: (Ash looks away from Gary pretending not to have understood what he asked and addresses everyone else) first off, 2 of the trainers brought back for the quarterfinals started insulting each other over their lost battles – or so I was told, I wasn't actually there in the in the trainers room – 

Tracy: why, where were you?

Ash: I was …away doing something else, but that's not important now. The point is, they got into a fight, which ended up involving their pokemon and they basically destroyed the room. The other 3 trainers only got involved because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's been seen as the biggest embarrassment of the championship league and that's why the news has just been saying that there was an accident at the stadium. Sven, my opponent from Sweden, was knocked out by the Irish guy's dragonite so the match was postponed. It was only me, the guy from South Africa and the girl from Russia who weren't involved because you see they were …(cut off again)

Gary: Ash, stop your rambling about fistfights and tell us who won, because it wasn't shown on TV!

Ash: well…I…(cut off again)

Prof. Oak: that's because the final isn't scheduled until tomorrow.

Tracy: well if the match is tomorrow, how come he's here now? 

Everyone is looking between the professor and Ash trying to find out what happened. By this stage, Misty has finally joined the rest of the group.

Prof. Oak: that's because he forfeited the match and came in second, isn't that right Ash?

Ash: yeah, but if they hadn't have kicked the crap out of each other, I probably would have won and been back 2 days ago. Anyway Professor, how did you know the details of what happened? They aren't supposed to be released until tomorrow.

Prof. Oak: my colleague Professor Ebony was there to watch the battles on behalf of the pokemon league council of England and she phoned me last night to tell me what happened, so I've actually been expecting you today.

Misty: you knew he would be here today and yet you let us stress over his whereabouts anyway!

Prof. Oak: well, I thought it would be better for him to come back like this because…(he knows Misty's about to shout at him) but don't worry, I would have told had he not been here by now.

Misty had now shifted her anger from Ash and was about to explode at the professor, but Tracy held her back while Brock came to speak to Ash.

Brock: but why Ash!? You could have been made world champion, like you always wanted!

Ash: there will always be another pokemon league Brock, but you'll only have one wedding day and I couldn't miss that for anything.

Brock: Ash I … (Brocks eyes begin to water) thank you…

          Well at least the best man's finally arrived.

Ash: where is he?

Misty: what do you mean, where is he? You're him!!

Ash: me!! … I'm the best man!?

Brock: did you even read the email I sent you?

Ash: (Ash now looks awkward and looks at Brock from the corner of his eye) only the part about you getting married

Gary: if you had bothered to read it all, you'd know that Brock asked you to be best man at the end of the email.

Brock: never mind that now, so Ash, will you be my best man?

Ash: of course I will.

Misty: do you have a tux?

Ash: yeah, I use it for the pokemon league council formal dinners.

Misty: then we're all set (she turns to Brock) and you can stop stressing out.

Everyone decided to throw Ash (for lack of better word) a party to celebrate his success and his return. Ash gave everyone the gifts he brought back; he brought back his mom, Suzie and Misty a variety box of perfumes (he 'just happened' to have an extra one to which he gave Misty) and the rest of the guys got a variety of official World Championship League merchandise between them. He also bought Brock and Suzie's wedding present in France.

Tracy: when did u get time to buy all this stuff?

Ash: that's what I was doing when the other trainers decided to fight each other. I was supposed to be in the trainer room at the time, but I was still out shopping, 'cause I wanted to get you guys a little something.

Everyone was surrounding Ash and talking to him about the league, about where he stayed and what he's been doing over the past 3 years. This of course made it almost impossible for Ash and Misty to even speak to each other, which became very noticeable to Brock.

After several hours of celebrating with Ash, everyone headed back to their rooms to set up their things for the next day. Everyone, except Ash, Misty and Brock. They spent most of the evening reminiscing about the past until Brock remembered that his shoes needed to be polished (or so he said)…

Brock: well I guess this is the last time the 3 of us will be together as 3 single people.

Misty: What! Brock you're not single!

Brock: I meant as 3 **non-married** people.

Ash: I guess that makes sense. … I have to say that I loved us hanging out again like this, this is definitely a moment I won't ever forget.

Misty: ditto!

Brock: I agree. (Brock noticed that Ash and Misty kept looking each other up and down when they thought the other wasn't looking and decided it was now time for him to leave to) Well I have to go polish my shoes for the morning and test out a little theory. See you guys later!

Ash: yeah…bye! (Turns to Misty) what theory's he talking about?

Misty: who knows, it's Brock! Since when has he ever made complete sense?

Brock didn't go back to his room, but instead went to sit at the door to the dining area to watch Ash and Misty without being seen.

Brock: _I wonder how much of our previous conversation Misty actually took in?_

The scene is back to Ash and Misty who have finally turned to look at each other after four long years. Due to the celebrating earlier, Ash and Misty barely said 2 words to each other; however, here they were just staring at each other. Ash was in amazement at Misty's beauty, he never noticed earlier because everyone else was buzzing round him, but now, he actually took the time to realise just how much more of a woman she looked from the last time he saw her. Last time, she was a scrawny tomboy with her hair always tied up in a side ponytail, but now, Ash noticed that her figure had filled out more now from the last time and she had a more curvy feminine shape and her hair was down, half down her face, the rest down her back. Misty also was dazed by Ash's appearance, he'd grown to just over 6ft tall, which Misty found quite strange as she always remembered having to slightly look down at him, but now was having to look up to him. His hair however was still the same untamed mess it had always been, and since he wasn't wearing his hat, she could see every inch of his hair and face. He was even more muscular than when she last saw him _{Misty: and I'm sure he's got a nice six-pack} _this was obviously due to his training schedule. The silence between them was deafening, but Ash just smiled at her and eventually broke the silence…

Ash: so you think I'm a selfish bastard huh?

Misty: a poor choice of words for the situation, I've been stressing all day about what could possibly go wrong tomorrow and I guess I needed someone to take it out on.

Ash: taking your frustration out on me… I guess some things never change. (Ash laughs out loud at this)

Misty: shut up! I'm trying to apologise here!

Ash: I know… I forgive you.

Misty stared at Ash again and felt her stomach jump at the sound of his words.

Misty: Good … I mean, thank you

Ash and Misty continued to just stare into each others eyes, there was nothing left to say, they moved closer to one another but … fear got the better of them…

Ash: I'd better go sort out my tux for tomorrow; I'll see you in the morning. (Ash walks past Misty to go down the bedroom corridor)

Misty: Ash wait!

Ash: huh?

Misty: Ash I … _I can't do it_

Ash: what is it Misty?

Misty: that was a really nice thing you did for Brock, in fact, it's one of the most selfless things I've ever seen you do, and I want you to know that I… that I {_love you} _have a great deal of respect for you and I don't think you're a selfish bastard. 

Ash: thanks Misty; coming from you, that means a lot.

Brock is now getting really annoyed from the conversation and try's to restrain himself from going out to the two of them.

Brock: _come on guys, admit that you missed each other and love each other more as a result!!_

Ash: goodnight Misty!

Misty: goodnight Ash ……I missed you…

Ash: yeah, I missed you to…

Ash and Misty walk off in opposite directions to their rooms and don't look back. Meanwhile, Brock stood up from where he was sitting and ran his hands through his hair in frustration completely gob smacked by what he had just witnessed.

Brock: What the hell was that!!!? They haven't seen each other in **4 YEARS**! and that's what they say to each other. That's pathetic! 

Brock goes back to his own room (next door to Ash) completely annoyed by the fact that neither of them made a move on the other.

… … …

The pokemon centre is only lit by the moonlight coming in through the windows of the lobby and is in silence, or a least it should have been. It's about 12:30 and Ash couldn't sleep, so he gets up and goes out to the lobby, sits down on the couch and stares out the window for about 10 minutes until Brock joins him.

Brock: couldn't sleep huh? I heard you getting up.

Ash: not really … I guess you couldn't either?

Brock: I think its called worry.

Ash: last I heard it was called pre-wedding jitters.

Brock: I'm not worried about tomorrow.

Ash: you're not … how come?

Brock: Because I know I'm doing the right thing.

Ash: what do ya mean?

Brock: I'm in love with Suzie and I know that Suzie's in love with me. When you look at a lot of other couples before their big day, they usually panic and worry about whether they're doing the right thing or not. Everyone was saying this morning that they thought it was strange that I wasn't stressing over getting married. My only explanation is that I'm so determined to be with Suzie that our love is all that matters and marriage won't change anything between us. (Ash looks puzzled) In other words, people don't fear the wedding, it's the marriage after, but I know that Suzie and I will overcome anything and that's all that counts.

Ash: you're a very lucky guy Brock, to have a girl like Suzie.

Brock: yeah I know, but I worry about you Ash.

Ash: why?

Brock: you wanna know something Ash?

Ash: WHAT!

Brock: I was listening to your conversation with Misty.

Ash: what!?

Brock: and you wanna know something else?

Ash: other than the fact that you're a nosy son of a bitch!

Brock gives him the evil eye

Brock: no – it's that I was really annoyed.

Ash: annoyed about what?

Brock: annoyed at the fact that you didn't tell her that you at least like her. When we were travelling around together for all those years, I always thought that you and Misty would get together, and tonight was a perfect opportunity to make a move!

From this point of the conversation, Misty is listening. She was also awake, but she was outside and the boy's didn't hear her come back in, so she stood at the wall where the lobby meets the bedroom corridor to stay out of sight.

Ash: Oh Brock! …. You're full of it!!

Brock: no I'm not!

Ash: yes you are!

Brock: I was watching and there were vibes between you, I mean, you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. And also, I know for a fact that Misty loves you Ash!

Ash: nonsense! How do you that? Sure she always hated me.

Brock: that's none of your business how I know that and no she doesn't hate you, she loves you and I know you like her.

Ash: (Ash looks away from Brock and stares out the window) I don't like Misty, Brock ……I can't like Misty

At hearing this, Misty runs back down the corridor to her room with tears falling down her cheeks and sobs into her pillow

Misty: _I knew it! I knew it!! I knew he never liked me; I never should have wasted my time thinking about what Brock was saying about his feelings for me!!_

Misty continued to sob over the harsh words Ash just said, but maybe she should have stayed to hear what else he had to say…

Brock: what do you mean, you don't like Misty!!!

Ash: let me finish! …..I don't like Misty (Ash looks directly at Brock) I love Misty, and I think I might be in love with her.

Brock: Ash…

Ash: when I saw her today, I couldn't help but love her, she looks so grown up now. She looks absolutely gorgeous and I want to have her, I love her face, I love her hair, I love her eyes – in fact, I love everything about her. I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt back then and I've regretted it ever since, but this time I have a chance and if I don't say anything this time and I let her get away again, I will never forgive myself. But I can't seem to find the words.

Brock: you do have the words Ash, and they'll come out when the time is right.

Ash: but what if that time is too late……I'm a complete failure…

Brock: Ash, you have the words because you just admitted them to me. If you were a true failure, you wouldn't have told anyone. I've said it before and I'll say it again… love is war and to win a war, you've gotta use ammunition. (Brock gets up and heads towards his bedroom but turns back to Ash) Love is worth fighting for and your words are your ammunition, if you don't use them, then I guess you are a failure.

Ash: but how can I tell her?

Brock: speak from your heart Ash, that's all you can do, just speak from your heart. Trust me, if you do that, she'll be melting into your arms before long.

         Goodnight Ash…

Brock goes back to his bedroom and back to his bed, but Ash sits on the couch all night and thinks about what Brock said. After reaching resolution about what to do, Ash falls asleep and remains there until Tracy and Gary wake him in the morning.

*~*

Ooh, Misty's mad (ha ha) – no that's cruel, well if there's anything to learn from this chapter, it's that if you listen in on someone else's conversation, make sure you hear it all in order to get the whole picture. Chapter 5 is the wedding day and emotions will be running high from everyone, also see what happens when Ash finally confronts Misty, will she laugh at him, or embrace him? hopefully it will be up soon.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review 'cause I love reading them, they are really helpful. Thank You J


	5. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

Finally, we've arrived at the 5th chapter. This is of course the wedding and how the group get to the church and you also find out Brock and Suzie's secret.

Thanks for the reviews so far, they've been really helpful and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Also I have to say a big thank you to sammi-san, I don't know much about computers so thanks for the uploading advice.

*~*

A Wedding Reunion

… … … 

Chapter 5 – Wedding Day

It's the morning of the wedding and Ash is still sleeping on the couch where Brock had left him. Everyone was already wake (except Ash of course) and getting some breakfast. Tracy and Gary where just leaving the dining area when they spotted Ash still asleep and decided to wake him up…

Tracy: Ash! Hey Ash!! Wake up! (Tracy is gently poking Ash to get him up, but Gary just laughs at his efforts)

Gary: Move over Trace! (Gary grabs Ash by the scruff of his neck) COME ON KETCHUM! ON YOUR FEET!!  

Ash: (Ash looked like he'd been asleep for about a hundred years!) who…what… Misty?

Gary: no she's not here, unlike you she was up early!

Ash: Gary!? Where is she if she's not here?

Tracy: she left to go to the hotel with your mom. Since she's a bridesmaid, she's gone to see if Suzie and the other bridesmaids are up so they can get ready.

Ash: (looking a bit more awake than before, although his hair was a bigger mess than it was last night) since when is Misty a bridesmaid?

Gary: My God, Ash! Don't you know anything about what's supposed to happen today?

Ash: hey! I just got back yesterday and no one told me about a best man or bridesmaids or anything of the kind. And how did Misty get to be bridesmaid anyway?

Gary: first off, the best man thing was your own fault, secondly…(cut off by Tracy)

Tracy: Suzie's cousin Lisa as you may or may not be aware, is an electrician and she was called in to help install the electricity system in the new extension of the Celadon gym. (Ash is staring right at Tracy but not taking in a word he's saying and Gary is yawning behind Tracy's back) As she and the other electricians were working, they felt the scaffolding shake, but thought nothing of it so she and the others continued…(cut off by Gary who's rolling his eyes)

Gary: basically, Lisa broke her leg at work just over a week ago and can't be bridesmaid anymore because she doesn't want to limp down the aisle, so Suzie asked Misty, Misty said yes, your mom made a few alterations to the dress so that it would fit Misty better and everything got back on track (turns to Tracy) that's all you had to say! (Turns back to Ash) anyway, what made you think I was Misty?

Ash: (blushes and quickly thinks up an excuse) I, a…the way you shook me is how she would have got me up! _And I could have swore I heard her voice_

Gary: _yeah, right! More like you were dreaming about her!_ I see…

Ash: what had you guys up so early anyway?

Tracy: Misty was making so much noise this morning that it was almost impossible to stay asleep – you being the exception of course!

Gary: yeah, I don't know what the hell she was doing this morning, but when she woke up, I guess she decided that we should too. 'Cause I mean, she was slamming doors, slamming her heels off the floor and was in and out of the bathroom more times than what's natural. In fact we were all glad when she and your mom left because at least we got some peace!

Tracy: (looks at Gary) come to think of it, Misty looked like she was in a bad mood about something this morning didn't she?

Ash: what do you mean?

Tracy: she looked really upset like she wanted cry about something and I could have swore that her eyes looked a bit red as if she had been crying. Also, she seemed to be making the most noise in the lobby as if she was trying to wake you up because if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was talking to someone, but she was in such a rage this morning, I don't think she'd have noticed you, unless she was trying to wake you up…

Gary: well whatever it is, we can't worry about it now, we have to go and get ready and get to the church before the girls do. So Ash, go and get some breakfast and quickly get dressed and be back in the lobby for noon because we have to be at the church for 12:30, and the ceremony starts at 1:30 just in case you didn't know… oh and one more thing, don't forget your speech for the reception.

Ash: don't worry I won't…_oh my God! I completely forgot to even make a speech!_

Gary: _I bet he hasn't even made a speech…this afternoon should be interesting to say the least…_

Gary and Tracy head back to their rooms to get dressed and Ash joins Brock, Prof. Oak and Nurse Joy for breakfast. Misty is at the hotel with Suzie and the other bridesmaids to get their hair, makeup and dresses sorted out. For Suzie's sake, Misty puts on a brave face and behaves as if nothing is wrong. However, Mrs. Ketchum still suspects that there's something bothering her based on her behaviour from this morning and how silent she was on the walk over to the hotel.

Eventually the boys and Joy were ready to go and left for the church. Joy and the Professor were the first guests there at the church and Tracy and Gary are the ushers. The boys did a final check of the church to check that things were in order and checked all the flowers. After the final checks, Tracy and Gary went to the doors as more and more guests were arriving. Meanwhile Ash and Brock were in the minister's room waiting for the service to start…

Brock: here Ash take this, I forgot to give it to you last night (Brock gives Ash the ring) 

Ash: thanks Brock… so… this is it. Nervous?

Brock: I'm just hoping that nothing goes wrong, like I trip up when I go out there, or something will happen to the girls' dresses or… what am I saying, if I think like this then something definitely will happen.

Ash: try not to worry about it and go out and enjoy your moment in the spotlight. Sure most of the attention of a wedding is put on the bride, but remember, you're getting married too and this is also you're big day.

Brock: thanks Ash. And thanks again for returning for today. It wouldn't be the same without you; I owe you big time man.

Ash: you don't owe me anything and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I weren't here. 

There was a short silence between Ash and Brock until Ash decided to change the conversation to something a bit lighter.

Ash: are you guys going on honeymoon?

Brock: yeah, we're heading off to Barbados in the morning, so we booked the bridal suite at the hotel for tonight and then we're off for 2 whole weeks!

Ash: (the smile already on Ash's face grows wider) then I guess this time in a couple of months, you'll be telling us that you're going to be a daddy (Ash is laughing at this point).

Brock: (Brock smiles back at Ash) well, don't say anything to anyone yet Ash, but… I am – as you put it – going to be a daddy.

Ash: What!?

Brock: last week, when we were at the hospital with Lisa, Suzie wasn't feeling so good and she fainted in the waiting room. The doctor did a blood test to see if anything was wrong, but the results came back saying that Suzie was pregnant. It was a good thing we were on our own, or everyone would know, but Suzie doesn't want anyone to know until after the wedding so don't go telling anyone and don't make it obvious to her that you know either.

Ash: CONGRATULATIONS!! I am so happy for you guys!! And I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, but I can tell that you really want to tell everyone.

Brock: how so?

Ash: well, you told me straight away that Suzie was pregnant, but you could have easily made up a lie on the spot and played along with what I was saying.

Brock: I never thought of that, I'm just so excited that I guess… I just wanted you to know.

Ash: well I'm very flattered that you told me first…

       I think you'd make a great father Brock, I mean, you raised your little brothers and sisters from they were toddlers and Misty and I would never have survived all      that travelling without you, so you'll be a natural.

Brock: thanks Ash, that means a lot, but the next big bit of news we'll all be hearing is going to be details of you're wedding 

Ash: My Wedding! To who…oh…hey! (Brock is now the one laughing)

Brock: see, I knew you weren't as dense as you sometimes lead us to believe. Misty would be an idiot to turn you down.

Ash: well, don't go polishing your shoes just yet! Anyway, is it true she was in a bad mood this morning, because Tracy and Gary told me she was slamming doors and stuff? I can believe that she would be grumpy, but you know how those guys can exaggerate sometimes.

Brock: well, they weren't exaggerating this time. She seemed really annoyed about something and from where I was standing she looked liked she was trying to talk to 

you, although, I don't know why because you were out for the count, but she seemed pretty annoyed from the moment she got up and she made sure the rest of us were awake too. Come to think of it, I could have sworn that she was crying at some point during the night because her eyes looked a bit red. I don't know if she was crying or if it was just because it was the morning, because she left before I had a chance to speak to her. So… I don't know what's up, but there's definitely something bothering her. You should talk to her.

Ash: me! Why!

Brock: oh, maybe because she loves you and she'll no doubt tell **you **what's wrong with her (Brock laughs again)

Ash: hey! You never mind about me and Misty - anyway, this is your big day so stop talking about me!!

Brock: alright! I know when to quit! And besides, I …

The door opens and Gary pokes his head around the door…

Gary: Show time gentlemen! The girls are here and are ready to go… Good luck Brock!

Brock: thanks Gary! (Gary leaves and shuts the door behind him)

Ash: well here we go this is it. You ready?

Brock: yeah… lets do it!

Brock and Ash left the minister's room and took up their positions at the top of the aisle. Once everyone was in position, the minister gave the nod and the music started. First down the aisle were 3 of the bridesmaids with the groomsmen, Misty had to walk with Tracy, Suzie's friend Rachel had to walk with Gary and her cousin Paula walked with her boyfriend Chris. Next down the aisle was Sally, Suzie's sister and maid of honour. All the bridesmaids wore the same lilac dresses and carried a small bouquet of lilac and white silk flowers. When they reached the top, the bridesmaids went to the left and the groomsmen went to the right and stood next to Ash. As Sally approached the top of the aisle, 2 flower girls followed and gracefully threw down rose petals.  When they eventually reached the top, the wedding march began and everyone stood up to receive the bride. Suzie began the march down the aisle with her father. She wore an ivory coloured dress (FYI: I don't like white dresses, I think they look cheap and tacky) with a long train and a long veil connected to her hair by a tiara, which covered her face and was long enough to join the train of the dress. Everyone was in awe at the beauty of the bride and there was nothing that Brock wanted more than to turn around, however, he held out until she reached the top and took his hand. 

The ceremony went without a hitch, each person exchanged their vows and their rings (which Ash was very prompt to surrender) and it couldn't have been more perfect. Every now and then during the service, Ash looked over at Misty, but any time he caught her eye, she looked straight ahead again _{Ash: I wonder what's bothering her?}_ the service was coming to an end and of course it was everyone's favourite part…

Minister: you may now kiss the bride…

Brock lifted the veil and stared into Suzie's sparkling eyes and they kissed passionately (well, not too passionately, it is a wedding after all). Brock and Suzie then went hand in hand back down the aisle and out into the wedding car. Everyone followed and watched the couple drive off and the rest of the wedding party eventually followed them in their cars to the hotel for the reception.

*~*

Originally, the wedding day was going to be on one chapter, but as so much happens, I had to split the day into 2 extra chapters. This one was the wedding, the next one is at the reception where Ash finally finds out what's been bothering Misty.

Please review; constructive criticism is one of the keys to success as it helps you to fix mistakes. Thank You!


	6. The Reception

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

Here we are at the reception and finally Ash finds out why Misty has been so angry. – Look out for Jessie and James! – 

*~*

A Wedding Reunion

… … …

Chapter 6 - The Reception 

The guests gradually made their way to the hotel and joined the rest of the wedding party. After a lot of chat and mingling, the caterers lead the guests to the seating area for the meal. The wedding party where seated at the top table and the guests at the other tables. However, before the food was to be served, it was time for the speeches. Suzie's father went first and made his speech, which everyone loved and appreciated and it also brought a tear to everyone's eye. However, not everything went according to plan for Ash as he had forgotten to prepare a speech so he had to make it up as he went along…

Gary: (whispers to Tracy in a very sarcastic tone) this should be good!

Tracy: what do you mean?

Gary: I mean that our dear pokemon master forgot to prepare a speech and has to make it up out of his head.

Tracy: well hopefully it won't be that bad, after all, he makes up speeches on the spot all the time for the pokemon league council.

Gary: yeah, but that's easy because he knows what he's talking about and since when have we known Ash to be an expert in dealing with relationships?

Tracy: I know, I just hope he doesn't mess up…

Ash gets up and begins to make his speech trying not to look as nervous as he was feeling …

Ash: _{I'm such an idiot, I can't believe that I forgot to make a speech, ok, here goes}_ I remember when I first met Brock, he was the gym leader here in Pewter City looking after his brothers and sisters and soon he was looking after me and Misty. It was great all the times we shared together and although Misty and I sometimes took him for granted, after all, he cooked for us and cleaned for us and basically did everything for us, we really loved and appreciated him...

Tracy: (whispers to Gary) he's not doing too badly

Gary: give him time…

Ash: …of course it was always funny watching Misty drag him away from all those girls he chased after, including some of you here…(everyone was now looking at Ash in shear horror at what he was going to say next and the panic was becoming more noticeable in Ash's voice) even Suzie here couldn't escape his sights…

Gary: (whispers to Tracy) and there he goes, I knew it wouldn't take too long for him to say something like that

Tracy: there's still time to fix it

Gary: I doubt it; face it he's screwed.

Ash: …but…but…(Ash was now at a loss for words as he realised what it was he was saying, however, Tracy kicked him under the table and he eventually continued)

       But Brock was young and stupid like we all are at some point and in my case still am. But when Brock and Suzie met up again during our travels in the Hoenn Region it was obvious that these two would end up here like this... I couldn't be more proud of my best friend… no; my big brother and I wish the happy couple every bit of joy and happiness that life has to offer. So I offer a toast to the bride and groom, Suzie and Brock…

Everyone raised their glasses to Suzie and Brock and most people also had a tear in their eyes after his speech – including Misty – 

Gary: well, I'll be damned he pulled it off!

Tracy: see, I told you, he'd fix it, Ash may act like an idiot for the most part, but he always pulls through when he has to.

Gary: (turns to Ash) nice speech

Ash: shut up Gary!

Gary: no, I meant it, sure you screwed it up in the middle but at least you finished it alright.

Ash: I guess so, thanks Gary.

The food was now served and everyone continued to chat about Ash's speech and about the wedding in general, and of course, Tracy and Gary drank more champagne between them than what everyone else at the table was having. Eventually, when the meal was over, Brock and Suzie cut the cake and everyone got a slice. Everyone was now drinking champagne and dancing and socialising, including the pokemon, as Suzie made sure that they had the best of food as well, so pikachu and togepi played with the other pokemon in their own area. Everyone watched as the newlyweds had their first dance and of course, Ash took this time to go and try to talk to Misty. However, she brushed him off and started to talk to the people in the group behind him _{Ash: ok; now I know there's definitely something wrong}_. Ash turned around to try to follow her but ran into May and Max. They only spoke for a few minutes before Brock pulled him from behind and pushed him into the middle of the floor for the best man/ maid of honour dance with Sally. Brock and Suzie spoke with May and Max for a few minutes before May ran off to speak to Gary (May has fancied Gary ever since they met in the Hoenn Region) and Max chased after her before she made a fool of herself. Not long after they had left, Jessie and James came to talk to Brock and Suzie. Jessie was carrying a very large bump before her which would be born very soon, she and Suzie went to the bathroom to 'powder their noses', while Brock and James sat down at the table and had a little chat…

Brock: where's you're third half?

James: who, Meowth? 

Brock: yeah…

James: oh he's away to find pikachu.

Brock: oh, ok…

(Awkward silence between them)

James: so you've finally joined us married men then

Brock: yeah, you noticed huh?

James: this is a big responsibility are you absolutely sure you can handle it?

Brock: I wouldn't be here if I didn't think so.

James: well good luck, you're going to need it. Especially when she starts complaining and when she starts demanding all sorts from you and dominates everything you do and makes you do everything for her and orders you around and just because she's pregnant she thinks you should be her slave (James' temper continues to rise and he's clenching his fists, but Brock just raises his eyebrows and almost laughs at him as he often gets on like this)

Brock: _Jessie has always dominated you! _Are we talking about my marriage or yours?

James: I'm sorry, its just I haven't had much sleep lately, I mean, Jessie's already had three false alarms and she still has four weeks left! Let me give you the best piece of advice you'll ever hear… wait at least 5 years before having children or don't have any at all!!

Brock: (forces a weak smile) it can't be that bad can it? I mean, you already have a beautiful little girl and you seem to get on alright with her. 

James: it just sucks to have to get up in the middle of the night when they're screaming over the stupidest thing and you don't know what they want and then you start crying with them (James starts to get worked up again). It was bad enough with just one and thankfully Louise doesn't cry anymore and we've had peace for the past two years, but now we've got 2 more on the way and twins will be worse than one!!!

Brock: do you regret having kids?

James: not for a second (Brock looks confused) even though it's difficult to get up night after night, when you're child looks you in the eye and you know that they completely depend on you, you love them even more and you forget what was making you cry in the first place. There's nothing better than your little baby in your arms when they're born and they're so innocent just lying there – then they learn to speak – but that's a different story and there's nothing more satisfying than hearing your baby call your name for the first time… Women like to get it into their head that they are the only ones with problems, but they don't seem to realise that us guys also have a tough time dealing with pregnancy and parenthood… 

Brock: But then again, you have to give them their time to complain, after all, they're the ones who have to go through the pregnancy and the birth, and all we can do is stand, watch and support as best we can and thank God that we don't ever have to feel their pain.

James: that's very true, I don't know how they cope with that nausea and tiredness and everything else that goes with the job. But the best thing to do is to always be there for her and support her and everything will turn out alright…

Brock just smiled and turned round and looked at Suzie who was now dancing with his father and tried to imagine what his life would be like in 10 years time with his own children…

James: I'm sorry if I put you off being a father, given that fact that you'll be one soon.

Brock: how did you…(cut off)

James: Jessie told me. She and Suzie were up talking last night because she was feeling a bit sick and said she had an upset stomach. Since this is Jessie's second pregnancy, she thinks she's an expert on the subject and asked Suzie if she was pregnant, and you know what women are like, they tell each other everything and then Jessie told me. Also the look on your face earlier when I was going off on one was enough to tell me that you are an expectant father.

Brock: wow, you're more observant than I thought.

James: you'd be surprised the things I notice about everyone, but don't worry, you'll be fine, you've looked after your own family since you were a kid, so you'll have no problem. The only difference this time is that you'll only have one child; it will have a mother and will have been partially created by you. Besides, if you have any problems, Jessie and I will always help, after all, we owe you big time for saving our business.

Jessie: what are you saying about me?

James: nothing sweetie, we're just having… guy talk, you know, the way you girls have girl talk.

Jessie: I see.

Brock continues to talk to Jessie and James when Ash appears and also gets involved…

Ash: hey guys! Long time no see… So Jess, looks like another baby on the way?

Jessie: 2 actually, I'm having twins

Ash: TWINS! Wow! Looks like someone's been **busy, **if you know what I mean.

Jessie: (very sarcastic tone) heart-warming. I guess that was as well rehearsed as your speech was? 

Ash: (turns red) touché 

Jessie: anyway, how about you, have you any girl we should all be aware of?

Brock: not yet!!

James: what do you mean, not yet? Or should we ask that question?

Jessie: I agree, Misty **is** here, so why don't you go find her and ask her for a dance?

Misty walks past and hears what Jessie said…

Misty: because he only dances with people he likes…(and she walks off again)

James: what was that all about?

Brock: don't know, she's been acting like that all morning… unless…_was she listening?_

Ash: unless what?

Brock: oh it's nothing, it's probably that time of the month, and you know what women are like

Jessie: hey!

Brock: no offence, but raging hormones and Misty's temper don't exactly make a good combination. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go rescue Suzie from my dad.

Ash: yeah, I've gotta go take care of some stuff too, see you guys later and congratulations again.

Jessie: sure, no problem Ash, thanks. (Turns to James) it doesn't take a genius to know where he's going.

James: it sure doesn't, I wonder what has her in such a mood?

Jessie: I don't know, but I think Brock does. I wonder why he won't say?

James: maybe he's not exactly sure and wants Ash to ask her himself.

Jessie: maybe… anyway, let's dance. I think I have enough energy for a couple of dances.

Jessie and James go off to join Brock and Suzie and some of the other guests to dance. Even Gary and Tracy were dancing with each other because they were so drunk; they thought it would be funny if they danced with each other. Meanwhile, Ash goes to see if he can find Misty to find out what's wrong with her and he catches up with her in the hotel lobby…

Ash: hey Misty!

Misty: What do **you **want?

Ash: it's getting a bit crowded in there so I came out for a breath of fresh air… what's up?

Misty: what!?

Ash: you've been acting a bit strange all day as if something is bothering you (Misty starts to laugh) what's so funny?

Misty: since when do you care about how I've been feeling?

Ash: you're my best friend Misty; it's my job to help when something's bothering you

Misty: that's right, I'm just a friend… just a friend you can't stand to be around. I know you don't like me Ash so don't act like you're concerned! (Misty starts to walk off but Ash pulls her by the arm to turn around)

Ash: **WHAT! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!** Who told you I don't like you?

Misty: (pulls her arm free) YOU DID!!! (Misty runs back into the reception)

Ash: _I DID!! I've never told that I don't like her – or at least I don't think I have – the only time I've ever really said anything about liking Misty was last night when I was talking to Brock and…_

_   *~*Flashback_*~*

_Ash: I don't like Misty, Brock ……I can't like Misty_

   _*~*End flashback_*~*

_OH SHIT!! She must have been listening and got the wrong idea and now she thinks I hate her!!! That's why she's been in a bad mood and tried to shout at me this morning. Oh no, I must find her and convince her I don't not like her… I don't believe this, are any conversations private anymore!?_

Ash runs back into the reception to try to find Misty, but everyone has now formed into one big crowd. Suzie is on the stage and is about to throw the bouquet so all the girls are standing under her ready to catch…

May: that bouquet will be mine and Gary will be mine!

Jessie: dream on girl, that bouquet will be mine!

James: but you already have a husband!

Jessie: I know! But that bouquet is very beautiful and **it will** be mine!

Suzie threw the bouquet into the crowd, May jumped for it but missed and it even went past Jessie and the group of Jenny and Joys until it eventually landed in the arms of the one person who wasn't trying to grab it…

Jessie: well, it looks like Misty's going to be the next bride!! _Although she doesn't look too happy she caught it_

Suzie heads out into the lobby and up the stairs to her room to get changed out of her dress into a top and skirt. Meanwhile Brock stayed in the reception to thank the guests for coming and see them out as most of them were leaving the hotel that night. While Brock is caught up in the crowds, Ash is also pushing through to try to find him, which he eventually does…

Ash: Brock! Brock! Oh, I thought I'd lost you…

Brock: yeah, you never realise how many people come until they're all packed into one room! Anyway, I don't think that's what you wanted to say…

Ash: Misty heard…

Brock: heard what?

Ash: us, talking last night! I don't know how much she heard but she heard something and it explains why she's been in a bad mood! I'm convinced of it!

Brock: yeah, I know, I thought that too… when we were talking to Jessie and James earlier and she walked past and made that bitchy comment, I kinda thought that that's what it was.

Ash: what should I do!?

Brock: go and find her and tell her how you really feel. Find out what exactly what it was she heard and fill in the blanks for her!

*~*

Oh no!! Misty still thinks Ash hates her! Is there anything he can do to convince her other wise? Or will it be Brock to the rescue? Read the next and final chapter to find out!

I welcome all kinds of reviews. Thank You!


	7. The Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon so please don't sue me!!

Well, we're finally at the last chapter, will Ash and Misty finally end up together or are they doomed to be apart? Read on and find out

I've made a few changes to parts of this chapter, nothing major, just a few tweaks which you may not even notice, but I have changed the ending a little bit, so hopefully it won't be as freaky…let me know what you think!

A Wedding Reunion

… … …

Chapter 7 – The Confessions

The number of guests was gradually going down and a DJ finally arrived for the after party. Suzie came back down wearing more normal clothes followed very closely by a very upset looking Misty. Tracy and Gary were completely wasted, Tracy had almost passed out on the floor and James and Max were trying to lift him onto a chair while he was trying to sing and clutching onto James's neck for all he was worth. However, Gary can hold his drink more than Tracy and May was finally getting her dance out of him – even though he could barely stand and was (for lack of better word) singing at the top of his voice – eventually when May got sick of trying to hold him up, Tracy, who was barely on his feet came over to Gary and they started singing and dancing again until they eventually collapsed.

Suzie: what are we gonna do with those guys?

Brock: who cares, just let the drunks lie there, that's what they get for getting so pissed.

Misty: hey guys! I just wanted to say another congratulations to you, I always knew you guys would make a great couple and I hope you have a good honeymoon. I have to leave now if I want to catch the last boat back to the Whirl Islands so thanks again for inviting me.

Suzie: but I thought you were staying home for another month?

Misty: something came up and I have to go back

Suzie: I see… are you sure you're ok?

Misty: yeah, I'll be fine, and thanks for the bouquet, it's very beautiful.

Misty walks off to go out the door but Brock tells Suzie to try to stall her, as he has to run in the opposite direction to find Ash who was talking to Meowth and Pikachu.

Brock: Ash! You have to go after her!

Ash: after who? (He finally clicks on) why where is she?

Brock: about to jump the next boat back to the Whirl Islands with thoughts that you hate her and you will most likely never see her again! Last night you told me you'd never forgive yourself if you let her get away, well now's you're chance to prove that.

Ash: when did she go?

Brock: she's in the process of leaving now! But hurry because Suzie will only be able to hold her off for so long!

Ash: what should I say to her!

Brock: tell her the truth about what was said last night and speak from your heart. Now go!

Ash ran past Brock and saw Misty still at the door talking to Suzie, when Ash arrived, Suzie "remembered" she had something to do and took off to find Brock…

Ash: Misty why are you going back to the Whirl Islands?

Misty: something came up that needs my attention. You're a pokemon master, you should understand.

Ash: don't give me that crap Misty… I know you're just leaving to get way from me!

Misty: wow, I never realised how much smarter you've become since 4 years ago!!

Ash: Misty… you have to believe me… I don't hate you. I really like you, you're the bestest friend I've ever had. And I know you heard Brock and I talking last night…

Misty: **DON'T LIE TO ME ASH KETCHUM!! **I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!! YOU TOLD BROCK THAT YOU COULD NEVER LIKE ME!!

The room is now silent and everyone is listening to Ash and Misty's argument, everyone apart from Brock who went out the side door into the lobby…

Suzie: where are you going?

Brock: to try to stop those two from making the biggest mistake of their lives (he kisses her as he runs out the door)

Ash: IS THAT ALL YOU HEARD!! BECAUSE IF IT IS THEN YOU ARE VERY MUCH MISTAKEN (Misty rolls her crying eyes at him) DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LISTENING IN ON A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!! IF YOU HAD BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO THE WHOLE CONVERSATION THEN YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD WHAT I SAID AT THE END OF MY SENTENCE!!

Misty: WHAT THAT YOU WISH WE HAD NEVER MET?

Ash: NO…YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD ME SAY THAT I…THAT I…

James: JUST TELL HER DAMMIT!!

Misty: tell me what?

Ash: (Ash now has tears in his own eyes) THAT **I LOVE YOU! **…DAMMIT MISTY I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, I WAS JUST NEVER ABLE TO TELL YOU BEFORE. BUT NOW, I'M **NOT** AFRAID ANYMORE… THAT'S WHAT I TOLD BROCK LAST NIGHT; THAT I DIDN'T LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU.

Misty: NO… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S TOO LATE NOW! (She turns round and runs out the door into the lobby)

Ash stands there in complete shock that after pouring his heart out to her, she rejected him and ran away. However, she didn't get very far out of the hotel as Brock was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

Brock: Misty Stop! We need to talk…

Ash was now staring out the window completely motionless and didn't say anything to anyone. By now the guests had left apart from Prof. Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Tracy, Gary, Jessie, James, May, Max, Brock and Suzie, even the DJ was packing up to leave. Brock eventually came back into the room…

Suzie: did you see her on her way out?

Brock: I'm afraid so

Suzie: what did you say to her?

Brock: where's Ash?

Suzie: doing what he's been doing for the past 10 minutes…staring out that window.

Brock went over to speak to Ash to try to get him away from the window.

Brock: I told her everything that we talked about, plus some other stuff from my collection of memories of you guys over the years.

Ash: and…

Brock: it's not good… (Brock now avoids eye contact with Ash)

Ash: I'm such an idiot… sorry for ruining your wedding.

Brock: you didn't ruin it, today was perfect and I was so glad that you were here.

Ash: thanks. Congratulations once again, enjoy your honeymoon and congratulations on the baby. (He looks over at his mom and the professor trying to move Tracy and Gary) I suppose I should go help them get those drunken idiots home.

After sharing a quick hug with Brock, Ash walks off to help his mother and the professor put Tracy and Gary into the car and they left the hotel in Pewter City to go back home to Pallet Town. The ride back to Pallet Town was a quiet one, apart from the occasional mutter from the intoxicated idiots on the back seat. Mrs. Ketchum was dropped off first and pikachu went with her and then Ash went to the lab to help the professor drag Tracy and Gary into the living room and left them both on the couch.

Prof. Oak: do you want a lift back? It's not like its any trouble, and these two won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Ash: no. I'm going for a walk…if mom phones, tell her I'll be home soon, I just need to clear my head.

Prof. Oak: sure ok Ash. Are you sure you're alright?

Ash: (starts to walk out the door) yeah, I'll be fine.

Ash heads out of the Professors and walks down the path in the moonlight. He heads off in the direction of the forest and walks through it until he comes to a lake with a waterfall.

Ash: _this is where Misty and I first met…_

_Flashback_

_Misty: (pulls something big out of the water) oh, it's just a kid…and a pokemon…oh are you ok?_

_Ash: yeah, I'm ok._

_Misty: NOT YOU! Look what you've done to that poor little thing…is it breathing?_

_Ash: I…I think so._

_Misty: well just don't sit there it needs a doctor right away! There's a medical centre not too far from here, you've got to get moving now!_

_Ash: you mean a hospital?_

_Misty: yes for pokemon._

_Ash: um, can you tell me…which way do I go?_

_Misty: that way (points the direction)_

_Ash: (looks out over the waterfall at the spearow) they're coming back…RUN!_

_Misty: hey what are you doing? (He puts pikachu in the basket of the bike)_

_Ash: I'm borrowing this!_

_Misty: wait, hey! That's my bike!_

_Ash: I'll give it back someday…_

_ End flashback_

Ash: _and she did eventually get it back…_

Ash stood for a few moments reliving a few choice memories with Misty and began skimming stones across the water. He heard a rustle in the bushes but there was nothing there when he turned around and dismissed it as the wind. He walks to the bank and looks down into the water and thinks back to the nights events…

Female voice: the moonlight's beautiful when reflected in the water isn't it?

Ash looks up turns round to look at the young woman sitting on the rock…

Ash: Misty!?

Misty: hey Ash!

Ash: I thought you were going back to the Whirl Islands?

Misty: I was… but I forgot something and I had to come back for it.

Ash: yeah, what is it?

Misty: you…(Ash smiles at her) on my way out of the hotel Brock stopped me on the way down the steps…

_ Flashback_

_Brock: Misty Stop! We need to talk…_

_Misty: I have nothing to say to you…_

_Brock: you'll listen to me even if I have to tie you to a tree!_

_Misty: alright…what do you want?_

_Brock: Ash just poured his heart out to you, something, which I can **assure** you took a lot of guts and also what he has wanted to do for a **very long time** and you just blew him off, believe me, it's not a good feeling to be brushed off by a girl you love especially when you know the girl loves you too!_

_Misty: BUT LAST NIGHT HE SAID HE CAN'T LIKE ME! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO THINK!!_

_Brock: had you have listened to the entire conversation you would have heard him say, "I don't like Misty, I love Misty, and I think I might be in love with her." Don't you see Misty, his feelings towards you go beyond likeness, he loves you and it took for you to leave him for him to realise just how much he loves you! I thought you loved him too, but if you're just going to leave without at least giving him a proper goodbye then what the hell was the point of you staying with him for all those years? And don't give me the crap about you're bike!_

_Misty: I guess that's what I get for eavesdropping and not getting the entire picture (Misty puts her head in her hands) I can't believe what an **idiot** I've been! What should I do Brock?_

_Brock: go tell him how you feel… how you've always felt… if you do that, you can't go wrong, I guarantee you he won't say no… just don't do it right now, let him calm down for a bit and surprise him when he goes home._

_Misty: thanks Brock… thanks for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life (she hugs him and walks off)…_

_ End flashback_

Misty: if he hadn't stopped me, I probably would have run for that boat. He told me to surprise you at home, but I came here first to think and sure enough, here you were (Misty starts to cry and Ash moves closer to her) please forgive me Ash; I shouldn't have got on that way without finding out the whole picture… I made such a mess of things and I don't know what to say to make things better.

Ash: (Ash wipes the tears from her eyes with his index finger) sometimes actions say more than words…

Ash and Misty stared into each other's watery and sparkling eyes until Misty broke down and cried into Ash's chest. He put his arms around her to comfort her… he was going to make the first move…

Ash: (pulls Misty upright so that she's face to face with him and holds her hands) Misty, I love you…I have loved you since we were kids, I just didn't know how to show it back then and I guess, I was afraid of what you might say if I told you (Misty still has tears falling down her cheeks, but she's now smiling) I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the mother of my children and I want to grow old with you… I love you so much; I don't know what else to say…

Misty: there isn't much more too say. I love you too Ash, I always have and I always will. I want to have your children and grow old with you and I want you to forgive me and…(cut off)

Ash pulled Misty towards him and they kissed for the very first time. Misty's stomach was doing somersaults.

Ash: of course I forgive you, how could I not (he ran his finger under her eye again to dry the tear and kissed her cheek)

Misty pulled Ash in this time and they shared another passionate kiss, this time it was more intense, Ash ran his hands up Misty's back into her hair and Misty had one hand behind his back and the other to stroke his face.

Ash and Misty were finally together after 9 long years. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives and stayed by the lake for over an hour before going back to Ash's house…this was one night they definitely wouldn't forget.

Well, it's over; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me exactly what you thought of it, I love reading reviews, they're really helpful. I'm currently working on a murder mystery Yu-Gi-Oh fic but if you have any ideas for other stories, let me know.

Thank you,

deoki tenchi


End file.
